User blog:Dai4lyf/How many beds are required to have all monsters at once on your island?
So Plant Island has 58 different monsters (future 64 (Epic Pummel, Drumpler, Clamble, Shrubb, Punkleton, and Wubbox)) We're going to work with the current monster count. Let's get the special monsters out of the way. G'joob consumes 3 beds. 3/90 Werdos consume 1 bed each. 5/90 Ghazt consumes 5 beds. 10/90 Wubbox consumes 6 beds. 16/90 Shugabush consumes 2 beds. 18/90 Dipsters consume 0 beds each. 18/90 Punkleton consumes 1 bed. 19/90 Rare Wubbox consumes 1 bed. 20/90 We have to deal with rare Ghazt and Punkleton. 26/90 By this point it could actually be a complete melody. Let's go into the other monsters. There's 4 single element monsters. 1x4=4. 4x3= 12. There are 12 single element N/R/E monsters. 38/90 there's 6 double element monsters but 4 epic double element monsters. 12x4= 48. 86/90 By this point, we can barely hold two more monsters. But we're going to push the castle's limits and go even further! There are 4 triple element monsters. But only 2 triple element epic monsters. 8x2=16. 102/90 There is 1 quadruple element monster. Luckily, it has an epic variant. 4x3=12. 114/90 Let's remove the top 3 most bed consuming monsters. Rare and Natural Ghazt, and Natural Wubbox. 114-16=102. There is still too many monsters on this island. So let's re-add those. 102+16=114. Now, we go back and add up all the beds that special monsters consume. 114-26=88 88/90 CONCLUSION: It is impossible to have every monster present on Plant Island. Now, what about the island with the largest Monster Book? That title goes to Air Island. Let's investigate. Starting with special monsters first. The Smoochles consume 2 beds each. 2x3=6. 6/90 The Hoolas consume 1 bed each. 1x3=3. 9/90 (1/10) Wubbox consumes 6 beds. 15/90 Reebros consume 5 beds each. 5x2=10. 25/90 Werdos consume 1 bed each. 27/90 Yawstrich consumes 3 beds. 30/90 (1/3) Dipsters consume 0 beds each. 30/90 Rare Wubbox consumes 1 bed. 31/90 At this point, we've already reached a little over 1/3 of our MAXIMUM beds. Let's see what happens with the native monsters. As with last time, single elements. 4x3=12 43/90 There are 5 epic double element monsters, so 12+(5x2)=22 65/90 We have more space for monsters than last, time, surprisingly. (This will change as I edit. It was "We have more space for monsters than last time, surprisingly.) There are 3 triple element epics. 24+(3x3)=33 98/90 By this point, we've exceeded our MAX bed count. Let's go further. There are two riffs. 106/90 There were less beds being consumed, interestingly. Let's remove all the special monsters. 106-31=75. CONCLUSION: It is impossible to have all monsters present on Air Island. Okay. How about the smallest Monster Book? That title goes to Fire Frontier. Let's investigate. There is one of every single element monster. There is one missing. I'm on #TeamEarth. Let's work with what we have currently. 3x1=3 3/90 (Off to a great start.) There are currently 3 double element monsters with one rare double element monster. 4x2=8 11/90 There is currenly 1 three element monster. 3x1=3 14/90 CONCLUSION: It is possible to have all monsters present on Fire Frontier. Okay, how about Ethereal Island? I'm confused on that. Okay, let's investigate. We'll start with Wubbox, whom consumes 15 beds. 15/400 There are 10 single element ethereal (Natural+Rare) Who consume 5 beds each. 5x10=50. 65/400 There are 20 double element ethereal monsters (Natural+Rare) Who consume 10 beds each. 20x10=200. 265/400 Dipsters consume 0 beds each. 265/400 CONCLUSION: It is possible to have all monsters present on Ethereal Island. Alright, how many beds will be consumed on Gold Island? Shut up, the point of this is to see if you can hold all monsters on an island. But, since you're here, I'll investigate. We'll start with special monsters. Shugabush consumes 2 beds. 2/100,000 Punkletons consume 1 bed each. 4/100,00 Yools consume 1 bed each. 7/100,000 Hoolas consume 1 bed each. 10/100,000 Smoochles consume 2 beds each. 16/100,000 Blabbits consume 1 bed each. 19/100,000 Rare Wubbox consumes 1 bed 20/100,000 Wubbox consumes 6 beds. 26/100,000 Now we find out the other monsters. There are 5 single element monsters, so 5+5+5 or 5x3=15 41/100,000 There are 10 double element monsters, but only 7 epic double element monsters. 10+10+7=27, 27x2=54 95/100,000 By this point, if the castle were a regular castle, We'd be over the limit. There are 8 triple element epics , and 10 triple element monsters. 10+10+8=28, 28x3=84 179/100,000 There are 5 quadruple element monsters but only 4 epic quadruple element monsters. 5+5+4=14, 14x4=56. 235/100,000 We have two conclusions we can make, but the best one is: It is possible to have all monsters present on Gold Island. The formula for finding the total number of beds natural, rare, and epic monsters occupy, add the number of natural, rare, and epic monsters and multiply by the number of beds one member consumes. For example, finding the number of beds consumed by Double Element Monsters on Cold Island. 6(Natural)+6(Rare)+5(Epic)=17. 17x2(each double element monster consumes 2 beds each)=34. Category:Blog posts